Frozen Memories
by marnariddle
Summary: <html><head></head>Marna Riddle starts her 6th year at Hogwarts with the Mauraders and her friends, but what happens when someone starts attacking them? And what will Marna do when a certain Slytherin catches her eye? Snape/OC I suck at summaries! XD</html>
1. Ch 1 Trolls and Trainrides

Marna Riddle stretched on her seat on the Hogwarts Express, she had been on the train for the better part of an hour waiting for her friends, but as always they were late. She stood and stretched her arms when she heard something outside the compartment. It was Austin and Matthew Scotts, Hufflepuffs, looking at her. She waved and they blushed before making their way down the corridor.

Marna was a Griffindor, tall with long black hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin, she wasn't fat or skinny, and the outfit she wore complimented her figure, a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and gypsy skirt and black walked out into the corridor to strech her legs when someone bumped into her.

It was Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, Slytherins, Malfoy was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, and Black wore a green turtle neck with a black skirt.

" Move it Riddle." Malfoy sneered. Marna glared at him but moved out of their stared after them as they moved down the corridor.

Marna went to go back into the compartment when a sudden weight crashed onto her back, skinny arms locked around her neck and an ear splitting squeal runged in her ear.

" Marna! Oh My God!" There was a flash of tie-die and the person got off and moved in front of her.

It was Emma Stone, Marna's best friend and fellow Griffindor . She was skinnier then Marna with long blond hair, icy blue eyes, and tan skin. She was shorter then Marna and was in the most insane outfit, a tie-die half sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt and black flipflops. She had her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

Marna hugged Emma. " How was Italy?"

" Oh Marna, it was great! The sun, the hot boys oh, next time your coming with, and you will get a tan your getting so pale!" Emma put her arm next to Marna's hand as evidence.

" I can't tan though, I end up looking like a cherry."Marna said.

" Oh, I'll get you to tan or my name isn't Emma Jean Stone." Suddenly Emma giggled. "Look who it is!"

Marna turned and saw her other best friend, Lily Evans, running toward them. Lily, a Griffindor, was a little shorter and thinner then Marna with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark purple shirt with tan pants and white sneakers.

" Lily!" Marna and Emma screamed as they raced toward her. They practically tackled Lily and they all started laughing when the people in the compartment they were in front of looked down at them from the window.

They linked arms as they went to the compartment. " So, how was your summer guys?" Lily asked.

" I went to see my cousin in Kent, it was pretty fun." Marna said plopping into her seat.

" Ah, and Emma how was Italy?" Lily asked.

" Oh, it was great, so many cute guys and the sun was fabulous, but it did rain a little." Emma finished lamely pulling a magazine from her bag.

" From your detailed letters I thought you and this Italian muggle got along great." Marna teased.

Emma's ears turned pink from behind her magazine and Lily started laughing. "Oh shut it Lily!" Emma smiled as Lily laughed. " Or do you want James to know you have a picture of him under your pillow?" That got Lily to shut her mouth.

Marna laughed at Lily's face when someone knocked on the door. Two boys stood there, Marna blinked a few times before she recognized Severus Snape and Ross Jones, Slytherins, Snape wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans and Jones wore a red shirt and black pants.

"Hey Riddle, did you see Malfoy around?" Snape asked.

Marna nodded and pointed a finger down the hall. " Yep, I saw him and Narcissa go down the hall to the last compartments."

" Thanks Riddle." Snape nodded his head coldly and left, Jones copied him. Marna watched them as they left, something seemed different about them, but she just couldn't put her finger on it

" When did you see Malfoy?" Lily asked.

" Just before you guys got here." Marna said.

"Boy, I'd give anything to blast him to the moon." Emma said. Marna and Lily couldn't help but nod, they all thought Malfoy should be castrated, beaten within an inch of his life and thrown to the giant squid in the lake.

More and More people started to arrive, and they started to wonder about the rest of their merry little group.

Emma checked her watch." It's almost time to go, where are those boys?"

Suddenly, as if on que, there was a great commotion coming from the hall.

" Padfoot pick up your side of the trunk!"

" Sorry Prongs, Moony put down the book and help!"

" I wonder which compartment the girls are in?"

" Dunno, Wormtail go down and find them."

"Ok."

The girls smiled at each other when a boy stopped at their door. His name was Peter Pettigrew, a small boy with mousy hair and watery blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a green jumper and tan pants.

" I found them!" he called over his shoulder.

He stepped aside to let James Potter through, a Griffindor, James was tall and had short black hair and hazel eyes which were hidden behind glasses, he wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

Next came Sirius Black, also Griffindor, and one of the most coveted men in the school, he had black hair and icy blue eyes, he wore a burgundy shirt with black pants. The last to come was Remus Lupin, another Griffindor, he was the tallest of the boys and had light brown hair and gray eyes, he wore a light blue shirt with brown pants.

" How are our Griffindor Girls doing?" James grinned and straighted his glasses.

" Fine, how are the Marauders?" Marna asked.

" Starving!" Sirius announced pulling a bag of chips out of the trunk.

" Yum!" Padfoot give me some!" James said grabbing a great handful and shoving it into his mouth.

" Honestly, what are you two, bottemless pits? we just ate a little while ago." Remus said sitting next to Marna.

"How are you Moony?" Marna asked hugging Remus.

" Besides my ' furry little problem' I'm fine." he answered. Everyone in the compartment knew Remus' problem, he was a werewolf, and they all felt horrible because he had to go through awful transformations.

Emma wrapped her arms around Remus' neck. " Don't worry even with your problems we still love ya." Emma pointed out.

" What about me?" Sirius pouted. " I have problems too."

" Yeah, fleas," James said, " Hey, Evans will you go out with me?"

" No, I think I'll go find Ann." Lily waved as she left.

" Damn." James exclaimed.

" Whose Ann?" Sirius asked.

" That brunette in Ravenclaw that Lily hangs out with." Emma said.

As the train started pulling out of the station, James pulled out a deck of cards."Exploding Snap anyone?" he asked.

" Me!" Peter and Emma shouted.

" Now, what about my hug?" Sirius asked Marna.

" Oh, ok." Marna said hugging him, he squeezed her really tight and she laughed.

When she sat down Remus pulled something from the trunk, it was wrapped in plain brown parchment and tied with white string, he smiled at her.

" Here, I got this for you." He handed it to Marna.

She unwrapped it and smiled," Romeo and Juilet, I've been wanting to read this, Thank you Remus," she kissed his cheek and he blushed a light pink, Sirius was grinning at them.

" What?" Remus asked.

" You two look so cute together, I swear." Sirius had been trying to get them to go out with each other for two years. There was a loud bang and they looked over to she Emma and James laughing as Peter emerged from a cloud of smoke, his eyebrows slightly burned.

Someone knocked at the door, a boy from Ravenclaw stood there." Remus Prefects' meeting in five minutes, I've already told Lily." he waved and left.

" Well, I'd better go, see you in a bit." Remus waved as he left too.

A comfortable silence settled in the compartment, Sirius opened another bag of chips, Emma, James and Peter started another game pf Exploding Snap, and Marna started reading her new book, when she started thinking about her encounter with Snape.

Ross Jones she had recognized with his black hair and gray eyes, he looked the same as last year but Snape had changed, his hair looked less greasy, his skin was pale but healthy looking and it looked as if he had put on a little muscle over the summer.

"Anything off the trolley dear?" Marna looked up to see the trolley witch smiling at her.

"Yes, thank you." Marna took her money pouch out and got a little of everything off the trolley. James and Sirius had small mountains in their arms and Marna shared with Emma and Peter.

Two hours later Remus came back from the meeting and when he sat down Marna placed an arm full of cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs in his lap. He unwrapped several cakes and wulfed them down.

"Hungry? Emma asked watching him eat.

Remus ate some of the frogs. " They never have food at those things." He said, " But this years was interesting."

"What happened?" Marna asked. James and Sirius looked eagerly at Remus and Emma and Peter leaned in closer.

"Well this year Lucius and Bellatrix are the Slytherin Prefects-,"

" Just lovely." Sirius interrupted.

" And the Griffindor Prefects sit next to the Slytherin Prefects, so when Lily and I sat down Bellatrix turned to Lucius and said ' Oh Lucius you must feel so dirty sitting next to that filthy mudblood." James' face turned red at this point.

" Then Lucius said ' Oh, but I don't want to get any dirt on you Bellatrix, so I'll sit next to her.' I looked at Lily and she was smiling so I asked her why she was and she said, ' I'm just listening to the two pig nosed trolls over there.' and I saw Lily had her wand out and then Bellatrix screamed, our little live by the rules Lily transfigured Bellatrix and Lucius' noses into pig snouts." Remus finished with an approving smile.

" Wow, I didn't think Lily had it in her." Emma said nodding her head.

" Thats my Lily!" James said punching the air.

"But she isn't yours." Peter said.

"Thanks Wormtail, I didn't know." James rolled his eyes at Peter.

"No problem." Peter grinned.

" So, who are the other Prefects? Marna asked.

"Well, Hufflepuff has Ian and Jessica and Ravenclaw has Ann and Justin." Remus said.

" Now that would be Lily's friend right?" Sirius asked.

" Yep, and to answer your other questions, she has green eyes, no boyfriend and she likes roses." Marna said.

"Thanks for the information my dear, it shall be put to good use." Sirius said bowing in his seat.

" My pleasure, sweets, just don't let your first date end in the broom closet like so many have." Marna countered.

The rest of the time was spent with Sirius changing their hair color, Remus' orange, Marna's purple, Emma's pink, Peter's green, James' gold and himself blue. James doing an impression of Malfoy with a pig nose and Emma, Marna, and Remus fighting over a large chocolate bar, Emma won but shared.

An hour before they got to the castle Sirius changed their back to normal as they went to change into their uniforms. Marna and Emma were coming from the changing room when they saw Lily leaning against the wall.

" Hey, Lily, where have you been?" Marna asked. She put her hand on Lily's shoulder and they heard her sob.

"Lily, whats wrong?" Emma asked. Lily turned around, Marna gasped and Emma put her hand over her mouth. Lily's nose was bleeding, her lip was busted open and her left eye looked swollen and had a yellowish purple tinge to it. Marna noticed Lily was holding her right side.

"Oh, Lily what happened to you." Emma asked. Lily shrugged.

" Come on, lets get you back to the compartment before anyone sees you." Marna said. Emma pulled Lily's hood up and helped her back to the compartment, no one was in it.

" The boys must still be changing, here let me look at your ribs one of them may be broken." Marna sat Lily down and felt her side, Lily yelped. " One of them is broken, I feel the bone moving, I can heal your face but Madam Pomfrey will have to heal your rib." Marna pulled her wand out just as the boys walked in.

"Lily what happened to you?" James asked taking Lily's hand and sitting next to her.

" I don't know, I was coming from seeing Ann and someone jumped me and beat the crap out of me." she said fresh tears falling.

" I'll kill whoever did this to you Lily." James said.

"Thanks James." Lily smiled at him slowly.

" Here, Lily let me heal you now, _Episky_!" Marna said putting Lily's face back to normal.

" I hope Madam Pomfrey can heal your rib." Emma said sitting next to James.

" I wonder who did this to you." Remus wondered.

"Isn't it obvious Moony, It had to have been Malfoy." Sirius said.

" Malfoy wouldn't have done this, he'd get into too much trouble." Marna said.

"Bellatrix could have done it, She would get revenge for her pig nose, though it would have just made her look better." Emma said tartly.

" I don't think Bellatrix is that strong." Remus said.

"We're here guys!" Peter announced. James helped Lily up, and Marna stepped out into the corridor when someone bumped into her. It was Snape.

" Sorry." They both said when Malfoy pushed past them.

" Boy, what a bunch of trolls." Peter said when Snape had disappered behind the corner.

" Yeah, a bunch of trolls." Marna whispered staring after Snape.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, complete plz review!<p> 


	2. Ch 2 Firelight

Remus grabbed Marna's hand as they made their way to the crowded exit. Marna felt someone grab her other hand, it was Sirius, he was holding on to Emma's hand and Lily had grabbed Emma's other hand, James had Lily's and Peter's hands. They formed a human chain to get to the exit without losing eachother.

They hopped out of the train in twos, Peter bringing up the rear. The sky was dark with a few stars here and there. Suddenly a lanturn cut threw the darkness.

" Firs' years this way, all the Firs' years now!"

" Hi Hagrid, how are you?" Emma asked.

" Fine, hows yer lot doin'?"He asked. Hagrid was a gigantic man with great bushy hair and beard.

" Fine, as to be expected." Remus looked sideways at Lily, who was leaning on James to stay up, she waved happily at Hagrid.

" Yer lot best be off or you won't be gettin' a carriage." Hagrid said waving and joining the frightened First years to the boats.

Remus helped the girls into a carriage, as the others got into one behind it. Emma sat next to Lily and Remus took the seat next to Marna, as the carriage began to move, Lily cried out as they seemingly hit every pothole in the road.

" Hold on Lily, we're almost there." Emma said looking out the window.

When they arrived at the castle, Remus helped the girls out of the carriage and Lily had to lean on Marna to stay upright.

" I think that carriage made things worse." Lily whimpered.

" Hold on as soon as the guys get here we'll get you up to the hospital wing." Marna said.

Soon they saw the carriage pulling up. James was the first one out and he hurried to Lily's side. Peter hopped out and then Sirius but someone jumped out after him and followed Sirius. This man was tall with short brown hair that had white bangs. His eyes were purple and he wore a blue shirt with black pants and orange robes.

" Hello," he said happily." I'm Jasper Greenwell." He shook Remus' hand and bowed to Marna, Lily and Emma. Remus looked at James puzzled.

" Greenwell here jumped into our carriage at the last minute." He said.

Greenwell smiled. " I thought at least one of you would have spotted me, a pumpkin in a sea of crows."

Lily whimpered again and James picked her up. " We'd better get you up to the hospital wing."

" I'll come with you. " Peter said. James nodded and carried Lily up the stairs and Peter opened the door.

" Whats wrong with your friend?" Greenwell asked looking worried.

Remus looked quickly at Marna and Sirius. "She got hurt on the train."

" Oh, did she fall?" Greenwell asked.

" Uh, yeah Lily is dead clumsy." Sirius said.

" We'd better get inside." Emma said jogging up the steps.

Marna looked at Greenwell. _" He's too old to be a new student, he must be the new teacher." _she thought.

Sure enough when they got to the great hall Greenwell said goodbye and headed for the staff table. Marna and the others got to the table just as the sorting hat began to sort the students.

When the Hat was done Dumbledore stood up.

" Welcome to the new and welcome back to the old, as you can see we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Jasper Greenwell." Greenwell stood up and bowed to the light applause. "Now, before we begin our wonderful feast I have some words of wisdom to say, If you love someone set them free, keep your enemies close to you and Tuck In!" he clapped his hands and the tables were filled with food.

Sirius had a small mountain on his plate by the time James and the others returned.

" ow do 'ou 'eel ?" Sirius asked Lily threw a mouth full of chicken.

"Just fine." Lily said.

" Learn some manners Padfoot." Remus said.

Sirius shrugged and gulped some pumpkin juice.

" Why have manners when Lily loves the way I act know."He grinned at Lily.

" Uh-huh, by the way you have something in your teeth." Lily said.

" Huh?" Sirius grabbed his spoon and looked at his teeth. Marna and Emma giggled. Sirius pouted at Lily.

" Ha ha." he said before going back to eating.

Soon the plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up." Now to say a few things before we go to our warm beds, the Quittich tryouts will take place the second week of october,the forbidden forest is of course forbidden and now sweet dreams to you."

Marna felt happy and full as she and the others trudged up the stairs behind the excited and sleepy First years. They stopped at the portriat of the fat lady.

" Hey, you guys should remember this password." Remus called over his shoulder. " Lycantrope." The portrait swung open.

The common room was the same as always, round and squashy, Marna and Emma plopped onto the couch next to the fire, James, Sirius and Peter sat on the other couch opposite to them.

" The food was great wasn't it?" James said putting his feet on the coffeetable between the couches.

" Uh-huh." Sirius said. Marna noticed Emma pouting at the fire.

" Whats up?" Marna asked.

" I'm still trying to think of someone who could have and would have beaten up Lily." Emma said.

" Someone in Slytherin." James, Marna and Sirius said.

" Well, I know that much." Emma said.

" Did anyone else notice how small the Sorting was?" Peter said.

James nodded his head. " Yeah, but we know why that happened."

" You don't think You-Know-Who could have done something to Lily do you ?" Peter said.

" Wormtail use your mind, do you think he would have let Lily live if it was him?" Sirius asked. Peter shrugged.

" Why does everyone look so gloomy?" Remus asked coming back from helping the First years with Lily.

" Peter just asked us if we wanted to see his boxers, the pattern was horrible." Sirius said.

" Oh, well I might have something to cheer you up."Remus grinned at Marna before he jumped onto the couch and started tickleing her.

"Stop, HA HA HA, NO Stop,HA HA HA HA HA, Moony!" Marna laughed. tring to escape.

James and Sirius grinned at eachother before James started to tickle Lily and Sirius jumped over the coffeetable to tickle Emma, Peter rolled in his chair watching them.

The boys stopped thier attack when Lily was on the floor, Emma had fallen off the couch and Marna couldn't breath. "Oh your horrible." Marna said pushing Remus playfully.

Manra had grown not to notice the scars on Remus' face but the firelight cast them into soft relief, they looked almost fresh instead of eleven years old.

" Something wrong?" Remus asked.

Marna blinked. "Um no, just thinking of something."

"Hey I think we should hit the hay we got classes in the morning." Lily said.

" Yeah, guess we should." James said.

James went over to Marna and Emma and kissed their cheeks. "Night ladies." he bowed his head to Lily.

Remus came up to them " Goodnight." he hugged them.

"Sweet dreams." Peter kissed thier hands.

"Love ya." Sirius said hugging them.

The boys left for their dorm waving to Marna, Lily and Emma. Marna became aware of the biggest group of Sirius followers were given death glares to her and Lily and Emma. They left the others girls seething and headed for their dorm. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is a go! PLZ REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Ch 3 Sinks and Smiles

Remus lay on his stomach, waiting for sleep to take him again. He, Sirius and James had stayed up to talk with Frank Longbottem, the other boy who shared the room with them, until two in the morning.

Peter had been smart and went to bed early. Remus started drifting when the bed started moving, when he actually started bouncing Remus flipped over to his back to discover a shirtless Sirius jumping by his feet.

" What the hell are you doing Sirius?"

Sirius stopped jumping and smiled at Remus. " Waking you Moony, we've only have half and hour to get ready."

Groggily Remus got dressed and headed into the bathroom were Peter and Frank were brushing their teeth and James was in the shower.

" Morning Remus, sleep well?" Frank asked.

Remus growled at him as he started brushing his teeth.

"I'll take that as a no." Frank said.

James hopped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "Your always such a bear in the morning Moony lighten up a little bit."

Remus growled again and spat in the sink. " Not much sleep does that to a person, how can you be so happy anyway, you didn't get much sleep either if I recall."

James shrugged and started drying his hair with his wand.

Remus walked out of the bathroom to see a fully dressed Sirius jumping on their beds. " Why you jumping Padfoot?"

Sirius volted over to James' bed. " Just getting rid of jitters, I'm asking that Ann girl out tonight." he explained.

"Oh." Remus said grabbing his books and shoving them into his bag. " I'll meet you down stairs!" he called over his shoulder.

Marna crawled out of bed when she heard the alarm blaring. " WAKE UP YOU LOT IT"S TIME TO GET GOING!" she shouted.

Marna heard disagreeing mumbles from her friends as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She got dressed quietly as Emma came from the bathroom fully dressed. " Why do we have to have school uniforms with these clod hoppers?" Emma complained putting on the mary jane type shoes.

"We live in a cold climate and I'd rather not freeze my feet off." Lily grumbled heading for the bathroom.

Emma stuck her tongue out at Lily. " I saw that. " Lily warned.

Marna, already dressed and listening to her friends argue like an old married couple, just sat on the bed watching them.

The other two girls were Celeste Griffin and Alice White. Celeste was a very pretty girl, she had long light brown hair and bright gray eyes and she was on the Quittich team as a Seeker and Sirius' most recent ex. Alice was also pretty she had short blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was head of the Herbology Club and was dating Frank Longbottem.

Alice was making her bed and attempting to put her shirt on and Celeste was doing her morning streches on the floor.

Emma and Lily had stopped arguing and Emma was putting her hair up into a messy bun. Marna stood up and grabbed her bag. "Ready yet?" she asked Emma.

"Almost." Emma dove under her bed and grabbed her bookbag. " Kay,now I''m ready."

"Lils, we'll be down stairs!" Marna called over her shoulder.

When they got to the great hall they found a less then happy Remus glaring at his oatmel like he wished it a painful death.

Marna sat next to him. " Just stab your oatmel and get it done with."

He cracked a smile and sighed. " I'm just really tired."

" Hes got what my dad has, Bear Syndrome, a grump of the morning with side effects that includes growling and being sarcastic." Emma said grabbing some toast.

" Well at least it's sunny today." Marna said pouring orange juice for herself and Remus.

After a quick breakfast and getting their timetables they headed to Potions. They stood outside the door and waited. More People arrived including Sirius, James, Peter and Lily. When Slughorn arrived he waved them all in.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter grabbed a table at the back and Marna, Lily and Emma sat in front of them.

" Settle everyone settle." Slughorn called the room to order. " Now, I have three potions here, that you willl be making this week. These are simple but powerful potions, now I'll be dividing you into pairs."

The room moaned in unison. " Oho, it won't be so bad, now lets see." He put glasses on and consluted his list. " James and Sirius together, Lily and Peter, Emma and Ross..." Emma looked at Ross and they glared at eachother.

Marna listened intently for her name, hoping to get paired with Remus. " Lucius and Bellatrix, Remus and Narcissa and last but not least Marna and Severus." Marna looked at Snape, who sat up front, he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and he nodded before looking away.

" Please if everyone stands I'll move the desks." Slughorn pulled his wand out and flicked it, moving the desks. Marna grabbed her things and looked at Lily and Emma who gave her sympathic glances before going and sitting next to Snape.

Snape sat as far away as the desk would allow and his body was rigid like someone poked him with a sharp pencil in the back, and he stared straight ahead.

Marna sighed. " Hello Snape." all he did was nod again. Marna decided it was better to look at Slughorn.

" Now that we're all cozy, can anyone tell me what is in this cauldron?" it was the one in the middle, a gold one with a soupy pink liquid in it that emmited a purple smoke, it smelled like watermelon gum. No one raised their hands.

" As I thought, this is an old potion by the name of Rain's Syrup, it's an extremely effective truth serum." Slughorn smiled. " Here are your ingrediants, you may start."

Marna looked trough the ingrediants. A pint of unicorn milk, three ounces of sugar, four dragonfly wings, six drops blood from you and your partner, five crushed adder scales and a strand of the drinkers hair.

Marna turned to Snape and found he had started the fire and was adding the milk. " Riddle read me the second step." he said suddenly.

"Um... mix the sugar and the scales and add them to the milk stirring three times clockwise." He nodded and started mixing the sugar and the scales. Marna felt self consisus watching his hands glide over the ingrediants. Snape barely looked at Marna as he stirred.

" So how was your summer?" Marna asked hoping to make small talk. Snape shrugged.

Marna sighed and looked over at Remus and Narcissa, she was filing her nails and he was working. Behind them Emma and Ross were working silently, two seats away Peter and Lily were working hard and Sirius and James were hardly working.

" Riddle read me the next line. " Snape said.

" Cut the Drangonfly wings into squares and then add the blood, stir eight times counter clockwise, then let simmer five minutes." Marna read.

" Make yourself useful and cut the wings." he said handing her a knife and the wings.

Marna quitley cut them into neat squares and handed them back to him which he add them silently as well. Then he grabbed a clean knife and cut his finger and let six crimson drop fall into the potion. Gentley he grabbed her hand. " May I?" he asked.

" Sure." Marna winced as the blood welled up and dropped into the potion. Snape started stirring again leaving Marna free to look around. Emma and Ross were staring in opposite directions as their potion simmered, Sirius and James were having a staring contest, Lily was stirring and Peter was talking an Remus was leaning back in his chair, he looked at Marna and smiled.

Slughorn suddenly stood up. " By the smell of your potions it's time to add the hairs."

Marna looked at Snape. "You want me to do it?" he asked.

" No, I'll do it if you don't want to." She said plucking a long black hair and putting it into the potion. It dissovled instantly.

Snape ladled some of the potion into a vial. " We have to let it cool."

Marna leaned back in her chair and watched Snape doodle a line of diamonds on some paper. Three minute later, Slughorn stood up again. "Now that your potions have cooled, lets see what they do."

Marna took the vial and looked at Remus, he raised his to her and downed it. Marna drained it slowly, it tasted like overly sweet watermelon.

A curious sensation happened when the potion hit her stomach. Marna's head felt warm and disconnected from her body and her body felt cold and numb. Suddenly her mind became fuzzy and a tiny voice in the back of her mind said. "_ This isn't good."_

Marna became aware of sitting the vial down and turning her body toward Snape.

Then the little voice was screaming._ " TELL ABOUT YOUR ARM!, TELL ABOUT REMUS AND THE OTHERS!, TELL ABOUT EMMA! _The voice began chanting this.

Snape watched as Marna sat the vial down and turned toward him, he noted her eyes, the pupils were the size of pinpoints and they were clouded over. Marna opened her mouth slowly, her lips were trembleing, it looked like she was going to tell him something.

Marna was aware of her mouth opening and fought against it. "_NO, I can't tell him!"_she yelled in her own head. she fought with her mind for several minutes saying she couldn't tell him those secrets when a sharp pain went through her body. She doubled over and her saliva had an unpleasant metalic taste to it.

Snape watched as she doubled over and then she muttered something about not telling him a secret.

Suddenly Marna became aware of her stomach churning sickingly. " I think I'm going to be sick." Marna whispered. Snape grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her to a sink. He just pulled her hair out of the way when she started retching, expelling the potion and her breakfast.

When she was finished Marna slid down to her knees letting her head rest on the cool surface of the cabinets. Snape stood by her with his arms folded looking at the others. They weren't the only ones at sinks. Lupin, Ross and Bellatrix were at sinks as well.

James and Sirius looked at Remus and Marna worriedly, Sirius had taken the potion and was fine.

Slughorn stood up and smiled at them. " Ten points for everyone at a sink." Lily raised her hand. " Yes Miss Evans?" Slughorn asked.

" Sir why did they just toss their cookies and we didn't?" Lily asked.

" Well you see Rain's Syrup is difficult to resist seeing as it numbs your body and controls your mind, and makes you tell your secrets to those who do not know them, but if your strong enough to resist it, your body will do the only thing to make speech incapable." Marna glared at Slughorn.

" Class Dismissed."


	4. Ch 4 Defense Against the Dark Arts

The classes the rest of the day were pretty easy. Marna and Emma walked to the D.A.D.A room with James and Remus. They entered and stopped short when they saw Greenwell.

His hair was no longer brown with white bangs but a shocking shade of green and his eyes were red instead of purple. He wore a purple shirt with brown robes and black jeans.

"Hello there!" Greenwell said cheerfully.

" Um, Professor, what happened to your hair?" James asked.

Greenwell laughed. " I'll tell you all later, now find the desk with your names on it and have a seat."

Marna found her desk in the middle of the room and was delighted to see Remus' name next to hers.

"Hey Moony we're desk buddies!" Marna said plopping in her seat.

"Sweet!" Remus said sitting next to her and smiling.

" MERLIN'S PAJAMAS!" James exclaimed, looking at his desk.

" Whats up Prongs?" Emma asked.

James threw his hands in the air. " This has to be the desk of love!" he shouted and then proceeded to kiss and hug his desk.

Remus and Marna just looked at eachother, when Sirius came in and stopped, looking at his best friend, with a puzzling expression.

" Has he finally gone bonkers?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus shrugged. " He thinks that is the desk of love."

Sirius walked over to James and looked at the name tags and started laughing. " This is going to make Lily's day!"

James stood up. " This has got to be an omen Padfoot!"

"That or this really is the desk of love." Sirius said.

" Oh Sirius..." Emma sang.

" Yes Emma?"

" We're desk buddies!" She squealed.

" Awesome! "Sirius said sitting next to her.

Soon the class was filled and Greenwell stood in front of them smiling. Lily kept looking at Marna giving her the ' will you help me' look, while James kept grinning at Sirius.

Peter seemed content with sitting next to Celeste, who seemed not to notice him, but kept looking at Sirius with a look of longing.

Greenwell took a step forward. " Hello 6th years, I'm your new teacher, Professor Jasper Greenwell. " He flicked his wand and his name appeared on the board.

" Well, now that the formal introduction is done..."

With a small grin, Greenwell leaped onto the closest desk to him, making the people there fall off their seats.

" Raise your hand if you know a proper Shield Charm?" Greenwell asked pacing back and forth over the desks.

Several people raised their hands including the Marauders, Lily, Emma and Marna.

" Good, good, what about Concealment Charms?" Greenwell asked.

Again the Marauders, Lily, Emma and Marna raised their hands.

" Not bad." Greenwell hoped onto the next pair of desks. " At least half of you know how to defend yourselves."

Suddenly Greenwell turned. " James?"

James stood up and looked at Greenwell. " Yes, Professor?"

" Go up to the front of the room please."

James quickly walked to the front and stood waiting.

" Now, James please pick two other people, a boy and girl, kay." Greenwell put his hands on his hips and smiled at James.

James seemed a little dazed but recovered himself quickly. " Um, I'll pick... uh Sirius and Marna."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Marna quickly before they joined James upfront. Everyone looked from Greenwell to the trio up front curiously.

Greenwell smiled and did an impressive front flip into the aisle. " What a fine trio we have."

Greenwell sauntered over to them and took Marna's hand. She felt her whole face go red. " Lets begin our little exercise shall we."

He towed Marna over to one side then went back to Sirius and pulled him over to the other side. Greenwell then put himself in the center with James and Sirius facing his front and Marna facing his back. They were in a triangle.

" Ok, I'm outnumbered, with attackers at all sides, what do I do?" Greenwell asked.

Remus, Lily and Emma raised their hands.

"Yes, Remus." Greenwell said.

" Use a Shield Charm."

" Very good." Greenwell said.

He then looked at James, Sirius and Marna. " Attack me."

They stared at their professor like he just grown an extra head.

Greenwell smiled at them. " Don't worry, you won't get in trouble, I swear."

Sirius and James looke at each other and grinned. Sirius looked at Marna and winked. They had pulled this one on many people. Marna would have to move to her left and disarm the professor, while Sirius would cast a Jelly Leg Jinx and James would then bind Greenwell's arms with rope. Marna stood waiting for the signal.

The whole classroom was tense, they looked from Greenwell to Sirius and James and Marna.

Greenwell laughed suddenly. " Well, aren't we going to move?"

Sirius nodded. Marna dove to her left and shouted, " _Expelliarmus !"_ at the same time Sirius sent the Jinx and a second later James sent ropes flying from the end of his wand.

With stunning speed, Greenwell blocked both attacks and did a one handed cart wheel out of the ropes and he disarmed all three of them with a flick of his wand.

" Bloody Hell !" James exclaimed.

" Thank you James, oh and 10 points each for effective communitcation for an attack on such short notice, I was suprised that you could come up with something on the fly like that." Greenwell grinned at them.

Greenwell looked at the clock. " Well, I don't know what else to do for class I thought maybe I get a challenge in showing you my quickness, why don't you three take a seat, and then you could ask me any questions you might have about me or the class itself."

Several people raised their hands including James. " Yes, James?" Greenwell said.

" You said you would tell us what happened to your hair." James reminded him.

" Oh, that, well I'm a Metaphoragus." Greenwell said.

The whole class looked at him like he had just spoken Mermish.

Greenwell laughed at them. " Would you like to see it?"

The class all nodded, and Greenwell closed his eyes. His bright green hair grew down to his shoulders and turned a dark shade of brown, his skin got paler and when he opened his eyes they were orange.

Marna felt her jaw drop and she quickly closed it. She looked at Remus and giggled at the way his face looked.

Greenwell looked around the room and smiled at all of them. " See, I don't need potions or wands to make my face different, I was just born this way."

The sound of the big bell ringing brought everyone out of their stupor and they started moving.

" No, homework tonight!" Greenwell called after them.

Out in the hall, James and Sirius seemed to stunned to talk, but Emma found the strength. " Wasn't he cute like that?" she said bouncing up and down.

" That was very impressive, I wish I could do that." Remus said tracing the longest scar that went across his face.

" But your scars give you character. " Marna said reaching up and tracing a small scar.

Remus' face turned three shades of red and Sirius was smiling at them.

They continued in silence all the way up to Griffndor Tower, and stopped at the portriat of the fat lady.

" Password."

" Lycanthrope." Marna said and pushed the portal open. The common room was deserted.

" Guess everyone went to dinner early." Sirius said.

Emma shrugged and plopped on to the nearest couch. " I'm glad today's over with."

" Not yet we still have to do our homework." Lily said sitting next to Emma.

" Oh, right."

James sighed. " Let me go get the Map and then we can all go to the Libary."

Everyone nodded as they heard him going up the stairs.

Sirius sat on the arm of the couch. " I wonder what we're having for sup-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>an<p> 


	5. Ch 5 Bloody Discoveries

Sirius and Remus bounded up the stairs with Marna and the others close on their heels. They stopped in the doorway and Marna had to grab hold of Sirius' robes to keep from falling back, she stood on her toes and saw James on the floor and someone floating by his ankle a few feet away from James. She gasped when she saw a large puddle of blood under the floating boy's head.

Sirius went over to James and Remus went to the boy, he wiped away some of the blood and gasped.

" Oh, no, its Frank. " he muttered the counter curse and caught Frank before he hit the floor. He sat Frank up against his knee and started to shake him. Marna and Lily went over to Remus while Peter and Emma stood in the doorway.

Frank moaned and Remus sighed. " Frank can you hear me, its Remus."

Frank opened one eye and looked at Remus. " Yeah...I...hear...you."

Marna got on her knees. " Who did this to you?" she asked quitely.

Frank shook his head slowly. " No...clue...they came...up behind...me and hit...me with...something...hard."

Remus looked at Peter. " Go get Mcgonagall."

Peter nodded and ran down the stairs. Sirius and James came over and helped Remus move Frank to his bed.

" Look around they may have left the thing he was hit with." James said.

Marna, Emma, and Lily stared looking around while James and Sirius went to the bathroom and came out with a basin and some rags, they gave them to Remus and he started wiping the blood from Franks face. Lily looked under James' bed and Emma looked under Sirius'. Marna moved to Peter's bed when she saw something sticking out from behind Remus' trunk. She moved the trunk and found a bloody Beaters bat.

" Um, I think I found it." she said, picking it up by the edge of its handle.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Mcgonagall was standing in the doorway with Peter behind her, she gasped when she saw Frank.

" Mr. Longbottom, what on earth happened?" She said running over to his bed.

He shook his head again and Mcgonagall sighed. " Right, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter take him to the hospital wing, please"

Sirius and James nodded and got Frank up and out of the door, Mcgonagall looked at the others and saw the bat.

" What is that , Miss Riddle?" She asked.

" I found it behind Remus' trunk, we think this is what Frank was beaten with." She said showing Mcgonagall the blood.

Mcgonagall nodded. " Well, the Headmaster will have to be informed, can you five please wait down in the common room while I go get him?"

They nodded, and followed Mcgonagall downstairs and they took a seat on the couch by the portal.

Remus stood up and started pacing, Marna and the others watched him. It made Marna feel antsy.

He did this for a few minutes before Marna stood up. " Ok, please stop before I freeze you." she said.

Remus stopped. " Sorry, I was thinking about something."

" What?" Emma asked.

" Well, Frank got beaten up, just like Lily, but he got it a little worse, right?" Remus others nodded.

" Well, what if it isn't a coincedence, what if someone is going after us, or people we care about, Frank is close to James, Sirius, and me." Remus said.

Marna nodded. " It does make sense."

Suddenly the portal door swung open and James and Sirius came in with Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. Remus took a seat next to Peter and Sirius and James sat on the arms of the couch.

Dumbledore stood on front of them. " Professor Mcgonagall tells me you seven discovered Mr. Longbottom, did you see who did that too him?" they shook their heads.

" Well, she did say you found the weapon, where is it?" he asked quitely.

" On the table sir." Marna said pointing to the table.

Dumbledore went over and examined the bat, he took out his wand and started muttering something and the bat glowed a faint orange color before he nodded and sat it down again.

He turned to the group on the couch and Marna thought she saw some odd twinkle in his eye.

" You are free to go to dinner, please do not tell anyone about this, not even Miss White, understand."

" Yes Professor. " They all said.

They all started for the door and Marna turned her head and saw Dumbledore shrink the bat, put a handkerchief around it and put it in his pocket, he saw her looking and he waved happily at her, Marna waved back and walked out of the portal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5, plz review ^_^<p> 


	6. Ch 6 It Begins

Over the next few weeks the news of Frank's attack died down and life at Hogwarts returned to normal. Lily kept refusing James though he thought he was getting somewhere, Remus was already doing Sirius' and James' homework, Peter was falling behind, Emma's hair had went through three different colors and Marna was losing herself more into her daydreams. She had recently had had a dream were she was in water, desperately trying to find the surface when suddenly strong arms had taken her, but when she was just turning to look at her rescuer, she woke up.

Marna sat in Potions, absently staring at the board, looking at the recipe for an antidote, when Snape snapped at her, whispering. "Riddle! pay attention!"

Marna blinked and looked at him. " Sorry, what did you say?"

Snape sneered at her cruelly. "Just like I was saying, start paying more attention."

" Sorry." Marna turned her attention to the cauldron.

"I'm glad your not making me an antidote, I'd be dead already." Snape muttered.

Marna blushed. " Look, I said I was sorry, you don't have to be so rude, and when you are poisoned I'll be sure to run and get Slughorn, since you probably don't want someone so ditzy making your antidote."

Snape sighed and turned toward her. " I never said your were dit-"

"Anything you'd two like to share with the rest of us, hmm?" Slughorn said from his desk.

" No Professor." They both said at the same time.

Marna turned from Snape to face the board, He tried twice to talk to her but she ignored him, for some reason she was really irked, but she didn't know why, which irritated her more. He didn't need to be so mean and insult her Potions skills, just for daydreaming.

Marna saw something move from the corner of her eye, she turned and Remus put his hand down, he raised an eyebrow, mouthing _Whats wrong?_

She shook her head and mouthed, _Nothing, _and noticed James leveling his wand toward Snape from behind Remus, he winked and she smiled and shook her head again, she was planning on apologizing later, since she hadn't been paying attention, no reason to add another thing to apologize for.

After the bell rang , Marna practically jumped out of her seat to join the others, not wanting to talk to Snape just yet, James came over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. " Whats wrong?"

She rested her head on James' shoulder and shrugged. " Nothing, just a little argument."

Snape walked by and looked at her from over his shoulder, she looked away and smiled weakly at the wall and James gave him a withering look. " You should have let me hex him."

Later that evening after dinner, the Mauraders and the girls gathered in the common room trying to finish their homework, so that they could have the weekend free. Marna felt restless, her quill was in her hand and she couldn't seem to get it to the paper to write anything. Her mind kept wondering to the dream and her being unseasonably irritated about nothing, It just wasn't like her. Finally she sat the quill down, with a sigh and rested against the couch.

Lily put her hand on top of Marna's head. " You feeling ok, Hun?"

Marna sighed again. " No, its like my mind is going to explode, but theres really nothing there to make it want to explode."

Emma looked at her from across the coffee table. " Maybe your just over homeworked."

" Maybe." Marna said.

Remus lifted his head from his homework. " Does it have to do with Snape?"

Marna shook her head. " No, but I was mad at him, I'm over that though."

Sirius looked over at her. " Do you want us to do something to him?"

Marna shook her head. " No."

She stood up and stretched. " Maybe I'll go for a walk, clear my head a little."

James stood up to. " Do you want one of us to go with you?"

" Nah, I should be ok by myself." Marna walked over to the portal and disappeared through it.

Snape woke up early even though it was Saturday. He liked to go for a walk before the school woke up and everyone else was there to interrupt the silence. He dressed warmly in a dark green sweater and blue jeans, wrapping his cloak around him he walked to the kitchens and grabbed some toast, before heading out to the grounds.

He made it over to the lake, the wind was strong today, and very cold. He stood by the edge of the lake, looking over the placid waters that were the graying black of the sky, when the wind picked up again. It rippled the water and it splashed onto his shoes, he jumped back before they were soaked and thats when he heard a moan. He looked over his shoulder and saw something move from the long grasses farther down, he picked his way over to the spot and his eyes widened. There was a woman on the ground, she was dressed in dark robes and was completely still. Snape didn't recognize her, she had incredibly tanned skin and she had a cut above her eye that was bleeding heavily, her bright blonde hair was already stained by that eye, and she was unconscious. He looked down by her feet and saw a broken wand and a trail of blood, after checking to make sure she was actually breathing he followed the blood.

It took him closer to the lakes edge and down farther until he was very close to the woods. Thats where he found a cloak with the Griffindor symbol stitched onto it, that made him pick up his pace, that woman must have attacked someone. Snape stopped to scan the scene, thats when he saw something white floating by the edge of the water. He stumbled down to the small beach, he fell and scratched his palm against the rough sand, and ran over to the where the white thing was. He stopped, it was an other worldly scene, the only thing that he saw that was keeping the girl up and her head out of water, was a long pink- red tentacle, that belonged to the giant squid, he was shocked to see it.

The girl's long black hair was plastered all over her face, making it hard to see who she was, and he could see the black bra she was wearing where her shirt had gone see through from the water, her skirt was torn and her arm bore a cut that was making the water and her white shirt red. Snape tossed his cloak off and stepped into the icy water, when he had a hand under her arm the squid let go and silently slide back into the depths. Snape knelt and brought the girl on to his lap, not caring that water soaked his clothes because she was colder then ice and needed warmth , turning her to a sitting position on his knee, her head resting on his shoulder, he brushed the hair away from her face and his breath came out in a rush. It was Marna Riddle. Her lips were blue and her skin a deathly pale, but it was definitely her.

"Marna?" He said, holding his breath, he shook her a little.

She made a small sound and gasped, and opened her eyes a little, her icy eyes looked dull and unfocused. " Cccc-old."

"Hang on." He wrapped his cloak around her and picked her up, turning his back to the lake, he started to make his way back quickly toward the castle.

If he had been looking, he would have seen the lake glow a dull purple , for an instant, before turning back to the same cold steel gray of the sky.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 is ready, review and ENJOY! ^_^<p> 


	7. Ch 7 Hot Water Bottles

Severus sat quietly next to the bed that Marna occupied waiting for Madam Pomfrey to return. He had sprinted all the way up to the hosptial wing and practically gave her a heartattack when he burst through the door, she had just gotten up and wasn't even properly dressed or had her morning cup of tea for that matter, when he told her where he found Marna, and she was now running around looking for her extra bottles of pepper up potion and warmer quilts for the 'poor dear girl' in the bed he sat next to. Madam Promfrey had changed her into hospital pajamas, a pale pink one that was a bit too big and had dried her skin hurriedly with her wand, cleaned her shoulder wound and put a bandage on it and forced some pepper up potion down Marna's throat before tucking the blankets up to her chin.

It didn't seem to help too much.

The whole bed was shaking and Marna's lips looked like they were getting bluer. The scratches on his hands were stinging and his own legs were shaking from the run up to the castle and all he could do was sit there and look stupid. He looked at his watch, it was only 7:30, half of the castle wouldn't even wake up for another hour, Severus sighed and sat back. So much for a relaxing Saturday morning.

Madam Pomfrey came back and put three blankets on top of the one Marna already had on her and uncapped a bottle of pepper up potion. " Time for your medicine dear." She said as she lifted Marna's head and tilted the bottle slightly until it was upended. Severus noticed and thought it was odd, but no steam was coming from Marna's ears and that had been her second bottle.

Marna made a whimpering noise after she took the potion, Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Marna's forehead muttering a "poor dear" before her eyebrows came together and she put a finger to her mouth. " Maybe I should try those hot water bottles, they should work."

She turned to Severus. " Do you mind sitting here a bit longer and watching her for me dear?"

Severus shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, the older woman smiled and hurried off to her office. "Be back in a jiff."

He had been sitting there for a few minutes before Marna started shaking her head back and forth,sweat was starting to bead on her forehead though she had to still be freezing, whimpering lightly, her eyes opened a little and she stammered. "Cccccolllld."

Severus sat forward in his chair. " I know Riddle, Madam Pomfrey will be back shortly with some hot water bottles."

He wasn't sure if she had heard him but she rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball, the shaking seemed to get worse. She made that same pitifully whimper. Her face was anything but the happy one he usually saw in the morning. She looked like she was in pain and he idlely thought of frost bite.

"Um, Riddle does it hurt any where?" He asked.

She seemed to hear him this time because she nodded. Marna let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes a little and she looked over at him, her lips trembled. " Ssssssseverus, mmmmy sssshoulder."

It had been a pretty nasty cut, Severus got up and moved the blankets and her pajammas over and saw that the wound had already bled through the bandage. He put a hand on her skin and she gasped and jerked back her shoulder. "Yyyour ooon fffire."

Severus kept his hand still on her shoulder. " Well, when I found you, you were almost an ice cube."

She let out a shaky breath, almost a laugh, then he let his hand move over her wound and down her arm, the shaking seemed to subside just a little but it was a big improvement. Then he remembered something his mother had told him, about some muggles who had gotten lost in the snow and they couldn't make a fire with a wand, so they had wrapped a blanket around themselves and huddled together for warmth.

He might be a Slytherin but he wasn't completely heartless.

He stood over Marna, then sighed before he gently lifted her shoulders until he could sit on the bed, then he gently turned Marna so that her head rested in the crook in his neck and she was sitting on his lap, then he replaced the blankets. It took a minute but her shaking subsided into small tremors, she sighed and snuggled up closer to him.

Severus wasn't a really touchy feely kind of guy, so it took him a minute to get use to holding someone. She was lighter then he expected, not that she looked all that heavy, and he expected her to smell like the lake, but there was a sweeter scent under that, like brown sugar or vanilla. It wasn't...unpleasant. After about a minute, Severus began rubbing his hand down her back. Before he knew it, Severus was rocking Marna and himself gentle from side to side, his head on top of hers and his hand still moving up and down her back, it mildly shocked him that he was being this gentle with a girl who was just his Potions partner. He chalked it up to him getting up to early and that sad kicked puppy whimpering noise she'd made.

He shifted around until he could get Marna back onto the bed without moving her too much, it wasn't easy but he just got her back onto the bed and covered when Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Found them." She said with a beaming smile.


	8. Ch 8 Ice Cube Feelings

By 8:30, the castle had woken up enough that the news that Marna was in the hospital wing had reached the Maruaders and the girls, that by 8:35, they were all running down to the wing, Sirius and Remus in the lead. They burst through the doors giving Madam Pomfrey her second scare of the day and ran to the only occupied bed, they stopped short when they saw Severus Snape sitting by the bed.

"What the hell are you doin here Snape?" Sirius asked, unwittingly reaching for his wand.

Snape stood up and gave him a contemptous look. " Before you start doing anything you'll regret later Black, I was the one who found her this morning."

" Where the bloody hell was she?" James stepped forward and gently grabbed Sirius' arm, holding it down.

"I found her being held up on the surface of the lake by the giant squid when I went for a walk this morning, she was all banged up and I rushed her up to the hospital wing." Snape motioned to her shoulder, "She got a nasty cut on her shoulder and she was very hypothermic, any longer in the lake and she would of died."

Sirius made a face. " Your a credit to your kind."

Lily and Emma rushed over to the bed and gave her the once over, Snape took a step toward the bed. " Don't wake her, she just fell asleep not to long ago."

Emma gave him an odd look. " Ok, we won't, um thanks for saving her."

Snape just nodded and gave Marna one last look before he turned and walked down toward Madam Pomfrey, after he passed Sirius gave him a rude finger gesture.

Remus walked over to the bed and felt Marna's head, she was icy, and he could see the bandages beneth her hospital pajamas, so as far as it looked Snape had been telling the truth, he even picked up a slightly ammoniay smell coming from her, the same smell that the giant squid had when it come up to the surface. He believed that Snape was honest.

He reached under the blankets and grabbed Marna's cold hand and gave it a squeeze. " Out of our sight for only a few minutes and look where you end up."

Marna's face lite into a small smile. " Hehe, yeah, I should never go anywhere without my bully boys."

Lily turned toward the bed. " Snape said you were asleep."

Marna opened up her eyes slowly. " When I heard Sirius' big mouth, I couldn't help but wake up."

Sirius came over to the bed, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. " Thats only because you love my big mouth."

Marna laughed " You bet I do."

Remus, still holding on to her hand, sat on the edge of the bed. " You remember who attacked you?"

Marna let go of his hand and slowly sat up, everyone crowded the bed trying to help her but she waved them off. " I never saw her before last night."

"Well, what happened?" James said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

Marna touched her bandaged shoulder " Well, I went straight out to the lake when I got outta the castle, and I was going around it skipping stones and such, when this woman stepped outta the Forest, she was really pretty with blonde hair and the tannest skin I've ever seen and she waltzed over and said that I should pray because I wasn't going to see morning."

"Did she say her name?" Lily asked.

Marna shook her head. " No, and when I asked what did I do to deserve to die , she just laughed and started flinging curses at me, so I defended myself, then she started to push me toward the Forest."

" And then?" James asked.

" I attacked back, I started pelting her with curses and jinxes after another but she was so quick, then she threw a knife at me from under her cloak, thats what got my shoulder, I think it might have had something on it because everything started to get all fuzzy and my curses were missing alot, so I had to go back on defense, thats when I was able to rebound one of her curses and it got her in the face, but just as I was going to run toward the castle she got me from behind and I flew into the lake, but by then whatever had been on the knife was taking over and I passed out." Marna suddenly sagged against the headboard and they all rushed forward again, but she waved then off. " Sorry, just got really dizzy."

" Well whatever had been on the knife did save you in the end from freezing in the lake otherwise you'd be an ice cube right now." Madam Pomfrey announced walking over to check Marna's bandages and put the tip of her wand against her Marna's forehead. " But you did lose alot of blood before you enter the lake, thats why your dizzy."

Marna gave a non-commental grunt and Madam Pomfrey muttered something and her wand glowed and she pulled it away from Marna's forehead, smoke swirled up from the tip and read 90.3. " Hmmmm, still very cold, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until it gets up some more dear."

"Really?" Marna asked but already she was sliding down onto the pillow.

"Really, but it shouldn't be all day, you'll probably be all warm by this afternoon." Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.

Marna sighed. " Fantastic."


End file.
